It's been a long day
by catastrophism
Summary: Can draco let his cold heart melt to help a now vulnerable person, who once was unbreakable. Dark Draco in some chapters. Warning:-Non-con and sensitive issues. WILL BE CONTINUED SOON...
1. confusions

The first thought that crossed Draco's mind as he headed towards the Heads' compartment was, "who is the head girl?".

Yes,Draco malfoy after the defeat of Voldemort had returned to complete his seventh year at Hogwarts and, being second topper to his old nemesis, was chosen to be Head boy.

Lost in his thought, he did not realize when he reached his compartment that was meant to be shared with the Head girl.

He looked up through the door as he heard a whimper and saw none other than Hermione Granger struggling to shift her luggage. Pain was evident on her face,but why he did not know. She looked to be completely oblivious to his presence.

The old Draco malfoy might have passed some snarky comment but the war had changed him to a more mature level.

He quietly entered the compartment adjusted his luggage and sat on the seat opposite to Granger and looked out of the window,once again ready to lose himself in his thoughts but just then he heard her whimper again,her back still turned to him.

As he moved his eyes to her , this time he saw a small red blood stain on her light blue skirt which seemed to be growing slowly ,the more she struggled with luggage.

Draco who was taking healing classes this year knew basics about witches anatomy and problems very well, therefore concluded that granger was on her "monthly".

He knew that some witches suffered heavy bleeding and cramps and by the looks of it, granger seemed to be one of them.

He felt a little pity for the girl and immediately stood up to help her with luggage.

Granger who seemed to be oblivious of his presence till now started cowering back with unknown fear on her face as she saw him coming near to her.

"Relax Granger, I will just help with the luggage," said Draco immediately sensing her stress.

Draco saw as Granger sat down on her seat as well with a little more whimper which she tried to hide.

The maximum train ride was completely silent and Hermione did not say a word other than trying to hide her moans of pain,which draco though were cramps.

As the train nearerd Hogwarts and it was time for them to get off ,granger seemed to be in a lot of hurry and decided to take her luggage down once again but ended up swaying on her legs ready to hit the floor.

Draco reacted immediately and caught her by the waist and laid her down on her seat.

In the process draco once again saw the blood stain which has grown from last time and was more visible now. he quickly cast a scougify charm and the stain vanished.

"Granger!"called draco as he saw hermione coming to senses.  
Hermione suddenly opened her eyes and tried to sit up very fast but cried out as she felt a sharp pain in her lower abdomen.

"Easy now Granger,take this." said Draco in a voice which came out too soft for his own liking as he held a potion vial out for her to drink.

"What's this?" asked Hermione as she spoke for the first time during whole journey.

"This is blood replenishing potion"he answered calmly.

"Malfoy! I dont need it, I am not hurt." Hermione replied confused.

This time draco was confused completely 'does not she realize she is bleeding too much due to monthly' thought draco but decided to let it go and said again  
"Well just drink it granger, you are bleeding quite heavy" .

"I am not bleeding malfoy" said Hermione and denied the potion Once again.

Draco whose patience was wearing thin decided to stop the argument and spoke "granger,this might be embarassing but you are on your periods and you stained you skirt just before fainting which I scougified and I know you are denying it due to embarrassment but I am taking healing classes this year so, don't worry and take this potion it will help with cramp as well."

Hermione on realizing what he just said started to panic again and tried to get up and away from him once again in fear but he was unknowingly blocking the way.

Draco who had expected a little embarrassment but not this reaction got away from her a little and said"what's wrong with you granger?" But before Hermione could answer the train came to halt and Hermione ran out of compartment as best as she could trying to hide pain but was not successful.

Draco saw her run out and sighed placing the untouched vial in his pocket, though the whole situation seemed a little odd to him but he thought 'it's just her hormones and girls don't want to be touched at these times' -after all he has read it.


	2. silences

_**2\. Silence speak**_

In her haste to get away, Hermione forgot all about her trunk. This resulted in Draco levitating both his and Hermione's trunk to Hogwarts castle.

After reaching the castle, he was supposed to meet with professors , along with the Head girl Granger for the Heads' meeting. That was when he realized Granger to be nowhere in sight.

To his utter frustration,she did not even show up for meeting nor in the great hall for dinner as he saw potter and Wesley sitting by themselves and eating.

With this Draco made his way to heads dorm which he was supposed to share with granger, hoping to see her there.

But his hope was shattered once again as he saw the empty dorms and common room ,Draco decided to wait a little and study in common room.

Meanwhile in moaning myratle bathroom,Hermione granger was casting glamour charm on herself and was occasionally moaning in pain clutching her midsection.

After about fifteen minutes when draco began to get sleepy, the common room portrait swung open and In walked Hermione granger.

Hermione unaware of Draco's presence and watchful eyes, very slowly made her way to the stairs with a hand on her stomach and without trying to hide her pain this time.

This puzzled Draco too much. 'Was her time of month suppose to hurt this much' thought Draco 'and even if it did, it was anything but normal'.

He finally could take it no more as he saw her panting heavily and lean against the cold wall , so he decided to make his presence known.

"So Granger ! finally decided to grace me with your presence after skipping Heads' meeting and dinner" said draco coldly.

At this Hermione's eyes opened wildly fast and without thinking ,once again she tried to run away and climb the stairs, only to fell back down on the first step very hard.

Draco watched this horrified ,as he made his way towards her as fast as he could.

"Granger! Hey granger!" He called, slapping her face lightly but got no reply as she had passed out.

Draco took her to his dorm because her dorm would not grant him access and laid her on his bed gently. After Checking her for head injuries and finding none he let out a sigh of relief.

Deciding to let her sleep on the bed and tucking her under blanket,he took the couch and immediately fell asleep worn out by the long day.

"Ahhh" draco was once again awoken from his sweet slumber by someone's light moaning.

he irritably opened his eyes and looked at granger who was curling in a ball probably still asleep.

But why was she moaning,probably the cramps again thought draco as he walked towards the bed.

Draco malfoy was always calm no matter what but what draco saw next made him panic.

Granger was white as sheet as if a dementor was slowly sucking her life and if that was not bad enough _, her pants and his white sheets were soaked in blood..Her blood._

 _His mind stopped working for a second by the sight in front of him._

 _After coming out of shock, two things were clear for him_ _.._

 _First-granger needed help and fast.._

 _Second-Madam pomfrey was on leave and was not coming back for a week._

 _He did not know , whether moving granger_ _in her current situation was such a good idea._

 _So, he decided to use his healing studies once again._

 _"Scougify" said draco pointing his wand toward the stain, and the sheet as well as Granger were clean once again but she continued to whimper even more._

 _Offcourse she needs a pain relieving potion thought draco._

 _After taking pain relieving potion_ _(which he knew were not for cramps but_ _could slightly ease the pain) and blood replenishing potion from his cupboard_ _, he sat down on the bed next to granger_ _._

 _Not bothering to wake her, he gently placed Hermione's head in his lap to ease the swallowing and poured both the potions in her mouth_ _._

 _After making sure that she swallowed the potion completely and her whimpers lessened he placed her on the pillow once again_ _._

 _Just as he_ _stood up to return back to the couch to get some much needed sleep_ _, he saw the blood stain which was once again appearing on granger's pants_ _._

 _"Was she not using any girl products or absorbent down there! " moaned draco. Now he was sure he won't be getting any sleep tonigh_ _t._

 _Using his wand he conjequered a towel which he charmed to have unlimited absorbing capacity and which could soak all the blood from granger's pants keeping her and the bed sheets dry and clean._

 _He went to the bed to place the towel beneath granger's lower half ,so that it acted as a barrier between her and the sheet_ _._

 _After accomplishing his task he glanced at the clock which just striked 6 am, that is one hour until classes ,Draco decided to take a much needed shower to replace the exhaustion of the long day .After that he would think about Granger's case._


	3. Helps and healings

**Author's note:-Thanks a lot for reading and please review for any ideas. It will be a pleasure to include them in my chapters. Sorry for late update. Hope you enjoy...**

 _ **3\. Helps and healings**_

After fifteen minutes Draco came out of the bathroom and saw Hermione still sleeping curled in a ball. _what an_ _strange way to sleep_ he thought.

After getting ready at 6:20 am, he decided to wake up Granger. Otherwise she would be late for potions(which was their first class together).

"Granger! Wake up. Never thought you will be the lazy type" said Draco smirking.

He saw Hermione opening her eyes as she started to sit up and lean against the head board slowly.

Draco observed that she looked completely tired even after the whole night's sleep . _And that too in his more that comfortable bed, he scoffed at this._

"Granger, you have twenty five minutes to get to classes, or get detention from professor Snape. Your choice." Said Draco coolly.

Hearing this Hermione's vision cleared from after sleep. And Draco saw her horror stricken face as her eyes fell upon him.

But Draco had learned his lesson from earlier events. Hence, he was standing in the corner of the room. Maintaining a safe distance between him and Granger.

This did not effect the situation much. She got up from the bed, backing against the wall in a defensive manner again.

 _There she goes again for my-defensive-mode_ thought Draco.

"Malfoy! Where am I?" Asked Hermione, her voice shaking slightly.

"In my room Granger and you slept in my bed " Draco replied lazily.

He saw as Hermione's caramel eyes went wide in horror at the word 'bed'.

"Relax Granger,I said YOU slept in my bed not WE." Draco explained smirking.

"You are disgusting Malfoy." Hermione said menacingly.

Draco who was in a playful mood till now, lost his temper at this tone. _who did she think she was, taking his bed and throwing tantrums at him even if she was on her periods._

"GET OUT! GRANGER." He shouted and saw her horrified face as she ran out of his room ( which draco thought was more like limping).

After packing his bag for the day and ready to leave for classes, Draco glanced at Hermione's door one last time. _Somehow,he felt bad for shouting at her. Maybe it was because of her vulnerable condition._

Draco was sitting in potions class with his best friend 'Blaise zabini'.

 _Something was seriously wrong with Granger. The way she was acting, more than normal bleeding and pain in her abdomen. Maybe it was just her periods and he was over thinking but then again 'why was she walking funny '_ thought Draco.

He was brought out of his thought with a feeling of being shook by someone.

"Mate! Are you okay?" Asked Blaise, seeing his friend's distress.

"Yes Blaise." Draco replied, still off due to the day's events.

"Mate, we are friends since eleven and I think I know you better than to believe that bullshit." Blaise scoffed.

 _Blaise was right. They have been best friends since eleven and somehow he always knew when something was wrong with Draco. He was different from the other Slytherin friends and was much better than Draco in 'healing classes_ ' thought Draco.

Suddenly a thought hit Draco. _Maybe Blaise could help him to understand Granger's situation, after all he was awesome in healing. And Merlin knew that Granger needed help._

"Blaise, what do you know about witches monthly cycle?" Asked Draco.

"Mate, did you not pay attention in previous healing classes about basics?" Blaise asked.

"I did Blaise and I know about basics." Draco hissed.

"Okay! Then what do you want to ask. And please come to the topic." Blaise said.

"Is it normal for witches to bleed too much and how bad can the cramps be? Is it normal to have dizzy spells during periods and walking funny?" Draco asked in a single breadth.

"First, every witch is different, both physically and mentally and so is the bleeding level. Sometimes bleeding is heavy due to high physical and mental stress level. Same goes for the cramps. But getting dizzy is not too common. It may be due to very excessive blood loss and pain. These witches should immediately see a healer because it can increase with time. "As for walking funny,I don't think that should be any of the issue here." Blaise answered.

"What should the witches do if they cannot see a healer, Blaise?" asked Draco

"Well they definitely need to see a healer but blood replenishing potion and cramps potions can help for as many days as periods last. Because every potion has side effects, so they should be immediately stopped once the period has ended, that's generally on seventh day." Blaise said.

Just then professor Snape walked in class and the class went silent.

 _Granger and detention_ thought Draco. He glanced at harry and Ron who were sitting together and were staring in the same direction.

As he followed their line of vision, he saw Granger sitting face hidden with her hair.

 _Granger was becoming a mystery. He could understand that she did not want to see him, after all they were not even friends. But why was she ignoring potter and Wesley. she always sat with them.'_ Thought Draco.

Then he returned his attention to professor Snape, who was now writing the ingredients for the potion to be brewed in class.

Draco decided that Granger's problems could wait as long as he did not get a detention by professor snape.


	4. Affections

**Author's note:- Hope you liked the previous chapters. Thank you for subscribing, friends.**

 _ **4\. Affections**_

Most of the day was uneventful for Draco except when Neville Longbottom explode his caldron and got detention from Snape during potions.

To Draco's surprise, the-know-it-all 'Granger' did not answer a single question in class. She just kept her head buried in the book, more like trying to hide herself.

He could not help but glance at Granger. She was sitting at the far end of the gryffindor table alone, playing with her dinner rather than eating. _The same she did with her breakfast and lunch_ thought Draco.

Just then he saw potter and Wesley making their way towards her. Granger once again tried to cower back, trying to put as much distance between them as possible. _Good, atlest he was not the only one she was cowering from_ though Draco _._

He saw them talking but could not exactly listen. Then potter's and wesley's expression changed to shocked as Granger said something and ran out of the great hall probably sobbing.

Suddenly He lost his appetite. _Draco Malfoy may be cold hearted but he could not handle crying._ So, he decided to go back to the dorm.

Draco entered the common room and saw Hermione sitting on couch sobbing uncontrollably. _Great! could his day get any more better?_

"Granger! Are you okay?" Draco asked before he could stop himself. On getting no reply, he came to the couch and touched her shoulder lightly, after hesitating.

Hermione's gaze was unfocussed and her eyes were swollen from crying as she looked up at him.

"Please Malfoy,Leave me alone". She said in a strained voice between sobs.

Draco saw that she looked hundred times worse than she did yesterday. She was once again clutching her stomach, only much more fiercely than earlier.

Suddenly realization dawned on him-"Sometimes bleeding is heavy due to high physical and mental stress level. Same goes for the cramps." Blaise had said.

Now Draco was sure that Granger was stressed to a very high level. And he has to calm her down and fast .but how?

So, Draco Malfoy decided to work on his instincts completely for once. He sat on the couch and held Granger in his arms. Taken by surprise, she struggled at first. But then she surprised Draco.

Draco was taken aback as Hermione stopped struggling completely and clung to him for dear life. She was sobbing so hard that he could feel the wetness on his chest, where she was leaning her head.

Draco Malfoy did not realize when he completely forgot that he was a cold hearted person, holding and comforting his eleven years enemy. _Maybe it was because, for the first time someone asked for comfort from him or rather seek comfort in him._

He did not know how much time passed as they sat there on the couch. He was brought out of his peace by her slow whimpers in his chest which grew suddenly and she struggled to get out of his arms.

Sensing this Draco immediately let go of her.

"Granger! What's wrong?" Draco asked but Hermione just grasped his hand and squeezed it tightly, her other hand pressed against her midsection as she moaned in reply.

This answered Draco's question. ' _her cramps were getting worse' he thought._ Without thinking for a moment, he urged her to lean against the arm of the couch. And replaced her hand on her lower abdomen with his own.

"What are you doing Malfoy?" Hermione asked in panicked tone and tried to get his hands off her.

"Relax Granger! I will just give you a belly rub. It helps with the cramps. And stop struggling and stressing. It will just worsen your cramps and... well you know bleeding" Draco explained.

He noticed, the way Hermione's eyes widened at the word 'cramps' much like it did on the train. But he shrugged it of again. However, she slowly relaxed as he began to form soothing circles on her lower abdomen.

Draco noticed how unhealthily pale she looked as he saw Hermione's face slightly dogging of to sleep.

He suddenly remembered that she needed to take the potions. Which she could not consume empty stomach. Considering, he had seen her run out of great hall without even touching her food. _he had to wake her up even if he did not want to, seeing how peaceful she looked._

For the first time Draco was thankful that they had a small kitchen. He was not a great cook but he could prepare some easy food. So, he prepared some pasta and went back to wake 'Granger'.

 _he still could not believe,that he had just cooked for someone else .after all he was a Malfoy and Malfoy's never even stepped in kitchen. 'Granger you owe me big for this' He mumbled._

"Granger,wake up." He said gently. After getting no reply he shook her lightly. And this time her eyes fluttered open.

"Malfoy, please let me sleep." Hermione said sleepily. The gesture might have been cute thought Draco. But he had more urgent things to worry about Granger.

"No Granger, you have to wake up. Eat something, take the potions and go back to sleep. And I swear I won't bother you. Plus, you are not planning to sleep on couch. are you?" Said Draco

"Malfoy I am not hungry,really. And I don't need any potion " said Hermione blubbering ,ready to sleep again.

Just then she felt herself being picked up by strong arms. Now she was fully awake as Draco placed her on chair and she saw the plate of pasta in front of her.

After waiting for two minutes and seeing Granger just staring at the plate and not eating, Draco said "well, you know Granger! That's for eating. And not just staring."

"Malfoy i ..I mean ..its just ...I don't want to eat." Hermione stuttered.

"Not good enough reason, Granger. Now eat before I spoon feed you." Draco had expected Hermione to retort again but she flinched at this.

 _why does she keep doing that. I am not going to hurt her. And the Granger he knew was a fighter. This girl in front of him was vulnerable and afraid of 'something' Draco thought._

"I can't eat Malfoy. My stomach hurts and I can't keep it down." Hermione replied.

Realisation dawned on Draco and he felt pity for her."Try to eat Granger. You need the food." He said softly and relaxed as she did take a bite.

But on the second bite, she looked green and made a slightly retching gesture.

"Easy now Granger, take your time." Draco cooed. Immediately offering her a glass of water.

And she did take her time. He saw as she finished her food after thirty five minutes. And he came back from his dorm taking the potions vial for her.

"Here Granger! take them." He said offering her the vial.

"What are these again, Malfoy?" Hermione asked with a raised eyebrow.

"These are for bleeding and cramps. And you need them Granger. So, don't argue and just drink them.I have to go for patrolling as well." Said Draco in single breadth.

"You mean 'we' need to go for patrolling" said Hermione after gulping the potions. _she wanted to argue about the potions but then thought better of it ._

"No, Granger.I will patroll tonight. You need to rest." Draco stated in a final tone.

"I am fine Malfoy besides who is going to patrol my share of castle" said Hermione starting to get up from the couch but fell back feeling a little dizzy.

"Yes Granger, I can see that you are perfectly fine. But I don't want to carry you back to your dorm after patroll. So just rest. I will patroll your share of castle" he replied.

Hermione opened her mouth to say something but closed it immediately as he gave her Don't-you-dare-to-argue look.

"Get some sleep. You need it." Said Draco as he went out for patroll, leaving a confused Hermione.


	5. Promises

**Author's note:- sorry for the late update. This chapter contains Hermione's views as well. Enjoy...**

 _ **5\. Promises**_

As Hermione saw the portrait swung shut after Draco, the realization hit her. She had just been comforted by her enemy, Draco malfoy. But not only that, she had clung to him like a child. Like he was her life line, which she had not done even with Harry and Ron.

'Harry and Ron' _Oh Merlin! What have I done thought Hermione._ As she thought about the incident in great hall.

 _Flashback_

 _She was sitting in great hall for dinner oblivious of her surrounding._

 _"Hermione!" she heard her name and looked up only to meet with Harry and Ron. They were standing so close that she could not help but cower back._

 _"Hermione! You need to tell us what's wrong with you?" Harry started._

 _"What do you mean Harry?" She replied uncomfortably._

 _"Oww come on Hermione! You have been acting like you barely know us and ignoring us. we have not seen you fairly in two days. You have even barely eaten." Harry said his face showing complete concern._

 _"Nothing is wrong Harry. I am fine" Hermione tried to convince him once again. she knew, Harry was not going to back down easily. But she was yet not ready for the confrontation and she doubted if she ever will be. And the thought scared her so much that she did the only thing she could ._

 _"But Hermi-" Harry started again but before he could complete she interrupted him._

 _"Harry! Will You do something for me if I asked you to?" She said._

 _"Off course Hermione, I will do anything for you." He replied._

 _"No Harry , you have to promise me."she said shaking a little._

 _"Okay Hermione! I promise " Harry said without thinking too much._

 _"Harry! you and Ron are going to leave me alone from now on and don't come near me. I will come to you when I am ready ." Hermione said._

 _"WHAT!" Harry shouted as realization hit him. And he was about to deny but they all knew it was no use. A wizard's promise was unbreakable. And he had already promised that he would do anything._

 _The realization even hit Hermione about what she had done . she had just pushed her two best friends away from her. The friends with whom she had been through good and worst for eleven years. Now, she was all alone- without her friends, without her parents. She could not take it anymore and she ran out of the great hall sobbing, leaving behind a shocked Harry and Ron._

 _End of flashback_

Hermione was now breathless as the crying suffocated her lungs and suddenly she was cold. She could feel the wetness between her legs and her mind once again wandered to Draco. _He thought that she was on her 'time of month'.if only he knew how very wrong he was. This made her shudder , she needed to be careful from now on. He had not yet found out the truth but he could. And she was taking the potions just to let him think that he was right about his assumptions. But one thing was clear after tonight, that Draco Malfoy had changed every bit._

Her eyelids felt very heavy from crying and she did not have the energy to climb the stairs, to go back to her room. _As well as the pain it would bring ,to walk._ So, she just slept on the couch.

Draco Malfoy felt like his mind was going to explode with all the realizations of the 'incidents with Granger'. _It was just her vulnerability that made him act the way he did_ Draco thought and shrugged it off. But he could not help feeling like something was very wrong with her. Her actions and the incidents in past two days were saying something but he could not exactly place his finger on it. why had she run out of the hall crying so hard. He wanted the answer so bad but how?

Just then he saw a figure coming towards him and it was none other than 'potter'.

"Potter Potter! You know i am going to give you detention for wandering in the corridors after curfew. Right?" Draco could not help but smirk as Harry stood in front of him.

"Whatever Malfoy, but I am here to talk to you about something more important." Harry said calmly.

"Well then just get on with it, potter." Draco said.

"Malfoy, I need you to look after Hermione as you are in her closest proximity being the head boy and sharing a dorm and all." Harry said uncomfortably.

"And what may I ask, will I get in return. I mean, surely you did not think that I will do you a favor." Draco replied.

"Off course not Malfoy and so, you can ask anything you want in return" said Harry.

"I want my family to come out of the trials unscathed, that has been going on after war. And only you can convince the ministry for that." Draco said in a business tone.

"I got it Malfoy." Said Harry. He was going to do it anyway, considering he was alive due to Narcissa Malfoy -Draco Malfoy's mother.

"Ok then Potter, but I want some answers as well. " Draco said.

"What answers?" Harry said confused.

"Why is Granger acting so weird and why do you want me to look after her when you are his best friend. After all you can do it yourself?" Draco asked.

"To be truthful, I really don't know what's wrong with her. I just think that maybe it's her parents whom she had oblivated during the war for their own safety and now they don't remember her. she was coping up well until now. She seems so broken. I too wanted to know what's wrong with her. So, I confronted her in The Great hall today. but she made me promise that Ron and I are not to confront her or even come near her anymore. She will do it when she is ready and then she ran out crying." Harry stated thoughtful. " and that's where you come in Malfoy. Since, Ron and I can't go near her due to wizard's promise."

"So, that's what all this mess is about and that's why she was in the common room crying." replied Draco. And saw as Harry just nooded."Well then we have the deal. but detention for a week, Potter." Draco smirked .

Harry scoffed at this. "Anything for Hermione. but look after her, Malfoy and keep me updated". Harry saw Draco nod his head and then he walked away.

The portrait swung open and Draco walked into the common room after patroll, expecting to be alone. But he saw Hermione fast asleep on the couch and she was shivering without any comforter. _So, she really was planning to sleep on couch_ Draco mumbled to himself. He saw that her head was angled in a very uncomfortable position. _if I don't move her to bed then tomorrow she is going to have a neck cramp as well._

Draco went to the couch and picked her up. He was both surprised and concerned about how light she weighted as he came upstairs without any extra efforts. _She was going to sleep in his bed once again as he can't enter her room_ Draco thought.

He placed Hermione on his bed gently, tucking her inside the comfortor. And went to sleep on his couch which was much more comfortable than the one in common room.

"What happened to you Granger?" He mumbled to himself laying on the couch. His eyes fixed on Hermione's face which was clearly visible from the couch. _Two days of your periods are over , five more days to go 'Granger' and then you will be out of your misery and I will be of the hook- thought Draco_ And then he slowly drifted of to sleep.


	6. Revealitions

**Author's Note:- Thanks to all the three special person who favourited this story as well as the followers. It means a lot for a writer. I will try my best to keep up with your hopes. Now enjoy..**

 _ **6.**_ _ **Revealitions**_

Draco Malfoy was about to fall of the couch due to the frequency of the scream. _What the hell_ he mumbled groggily and looked around for the source of scream. ' _Off course it's you Granger'_ he thought as he saw her struggling on the bed. She seemed to be trying to free herself from an invisible bond. As if someone was pinning her to the bed.

He went to the bed and saw that she was covered in sweat. Her face was paler than a ghost and she was mumbling something. _She was having a nightmare, he needed to Wake her up_ Draco thought and sighed.

"Granger! Wake up." Draco tried but got no response. He tried again, this time shaking her lightly. She woke up screaming but still in the shock of nightmare and continued to mumble. Her eyes fell on Draco and the next thing she did, caught Draco off guard.

She caught draco by the waist who was standing just beside the head board of the bed. Draco lost his balance and fell on the bed beside her, in a sitting position. He did not even get the time to adjust as she continued to clung to him.

"Malfoy please save me. He is coming. Please Malfoy don't let him touch me. Please." She continued to repeat it like a mantra. She was sobbing in his chest so hard that her voice sounded hoarse . And now Draco understood what she was saying.

"Shhh! It's okay Granger. It was just a nightmare. See you are alright. And I am here, no one will touch you I promise. Relax okay." Draco cooed, rubbing soothing circles on her back. And this got her attension as she stopped sobbing after a bit. Draco took the glass of water from the bed side table and held it to her mouth.

"Here Granger, drink up." Draco said softly. He saw as she drank the water- like she had been thirsty for millions of years. She finished the glass but made no effort to leave Draco. Sensing this that she was not going to let go of him anytime soon, he tried to shift a bit for a more comfortable position.

"MALFOY! please don't leave me alone" she begged immediately, tightening her arms around him.

"Relax Granger! I am not going anywhere." Draco said again sensing her distress. But he knew that they both needed more sleep as it was just 2 am. So, he tried to lay her down on bed but she struggled.

"Relax Granger, I will be here beside you. okay! Now sleep." But she continued to clung to him.

"Sleep beside me Malfoy. Please!" She pleaded then. Draco was shocked by the statement but sensing it to be the only way, he complied. He gently laid her down on one pillow and then he did the same on the other.

But once again, she left her side of the bed and snuggled in his chest. _you never stop surprising me Granger_ he thought as he felt her normal breathing on his chest and saw her drifting of to sleep. And then he himself fell into a fitful sleep with loads of questions on his mind.

Draco Malfoy woke up with an unusual feeling of warmth beside him. And the incidents of early morning came back to him as he looked at the source of the warmth. Hermione Granger was sleeping beside him or rather into him. Her hair was covering her face slightly and Draco had to resist the urge to move them. Shaking himself from his thoughts, he glanced at the clock and that was when he began to panic. It was 6:45 am that meant, they were already going to be late for classes no matter what they did.

He got out of the bed at a lightning speed, laying Hermione on his pillow. And then he began to wake her in an urgent tone.

"Hey Granger, come on wake up. We are already late for classes". No response. He tried again shaking her a little hard."Granger! You are going to miss the class." And she opened her eyes and sat upright. _off course miss-know-it-all can't miss a class_ thought Draco smirking.

"Go to your room Granger and..." But before Draco could finish his sentence, she was already out of his room. He sighed and locked the door to get ready, there was no time for shower.

After 10 minutes he went out into the common room and saw Hermione leaving for class through the portrait hole. He ran after her taking his bag and caught up with her in the corridor. Draco observed that she was walking too slow, given the urgency of the situation.

"Granger! At this pace, you are not going to reach the class before it ends." Said Draco. And without thinking, he took her hand and began to run. Dragging Hermione behind him.

"Malfoy! please slow down." Hermione tried to get his attention. But Draco was in a haste as he continued to run, dragging her behind him.

"MALFOY! LET GO OF ME." Shouted Hermione. This got his attention and he let go of her hand immediately and turned around to face her. He thoroughly regretted what he saw next.

She was on the floor against the wall crying and clutching her midsection and there was little blood on the floor beneath her.

Blaise words rung in his ears and guilt overflodded him. _He had strained her body by making her run so fast. There was only one word he could think 'shit'._

 _"_ I am really sorry Granger." He said and kneeled down beside her. "Here let me help you." He stated offering her a hand but she did not take it. Instead she looked up and their eyes met, Draco saw the pain and vulnerability in them. Then she tried to stand up but her knees gave in. Draco caught her in the mean time and helped her to stand.

"You can't walk Granger. Can you?" He asked a little confused and she replied with a moan.

"come on then,I will carry you to the common room." He said and without waiting a moment picked her up in bridal style.

"But Malfoy you will be late for classes and I ...Ahhh" but Hermione trailed of as another pain hit her stomach.

"Shhh Granger. Don't talk. Just relax okay. And breath." Draco tried to calm her and continued towards the common room.

On reaching the common room he laid her down on the couch. He observed that now she was whimpering much more. Her uniform and his shirt was covered in blood from carrying her. This concerned Draco.

"Granger! I think I should call a professor. Your condition is getting bad". Draco said concerned.

"NO MALFOY. I AM FINE. plz don't call anyone." She replied in a panicked tone. This aroused a little suspicion in Draco but seeing her pleading eyes , he let it go for the time being.

"Okay okay Granger I won't. But you need to clean up and then I will give you the potions." He said gesturing towards her blood stained skirt and his shirt. He saw as Hermione checked her skirt and flushed on seeing the red spot. And then she tried to get up. But Draco stopped her.

"No Granger. I will carry you upstairs. You are not supposed to strain your body". He replied waiting for her permission. He picked her up when she nooded and carried her upstairs and to the bathroom.

"Will you be okay?" He asked as he made her stand on the bathroom floor. She just nooded again."I will be just outside. okay!" He said reassuringly and left the bathroom shutting the door behind him.

 _I need some answers Granger but not right now. I can't stress you. But I will get them once you are okay. And I am ready to wait until then._ Draco thought determined. He was brought out of his thoughts by the noise of retching coming from the bathroom. _And Draco realized that it had been quite a long time since Granger occupied the bathroom. He should check._

"Granger! Are you okay in there"Draco asked through his side of the bathroom door. But more retching answered his question. He finally could take it no more.

"Make yourself decent.I am coming in 'Granger'." He replied and after giving her a moment to adjust he opened the door.

Hermione was bent over the toilet bowl throwing up and heaving non stop. He was not sure whether it was from crying or throwing up. And then his eyes fell on her body.'Body' which was covered in bruises and it seemed like she had just scrubbed it raw.

Draco's eyes widened at the sight. But before he could say anything, he saw her swaying fully. Draco was by her side before he knew it and caught her in his arms.


	7. Questions

**Author's Note:- I know the chapters are going slow for your liking. But I promise, its going to be fast from the next chapter. Thank you for being so supportive and positive reviews, friends.**

 _ **7\. Questions**_

Draco carried Hermione from the bathroom and laid her down on his bed. Only then did he notice that she was just wearing a towel. Her whole body was wet and water was dripping from her hair ' _well other than the bruises'_. Draco concluded that she was in the middle of shower. And he turned away out of modesty. And trying to keep his eyes off her, he pulled the blanket on her almost bare body. Turing around he noticed that she was shivering lightly. _She was bare beneath the blanket and given the cold as it was. He was shivering even in his dry and fully clothed form. She needed to be clothed_ but before that he had to bring her to consciousness. Thought Draco.

"Granger! Come on please wake up. Don't do this to me. I am sorry I made you run but please, wake up for once" Draco mumbled in distress. He had been trying to wake her for nearly thirty minutes now, But all in vain. She had been bleeding continuously on his bed sheet which was now dark crimson under her hips and her shivering was getting worst. This stressed Draco even more with every passing second. Because he had tried each and every warming spell but none seemed to work enough for her. _If only I had not made her run_ he thought, guilt flooding him once again.

Suddenly other solution came to Draco's mind . ' _No Draco you can't do that, she will hex you into oblivion'. His general mind said._

 _'Well that's if she live through this and for that she needs help!' said the more rational part. I am going to do it in a complely professional way_ he made up his mind.

Draco placed the same charmed towel beneath her lower half which he had two nights ago, to absorb all the blood. This took care of the bleeding and kept her dry. He also dried her hair and body with a drying spell. Now, comes the difficult part and he gulped..

Draco Malfoy has read several things about hypothermia and the first aid tips.

 _ **Reason:-**_

 _ **Water immersion – people who spend any time immersed in water that is colder than body temperature will suffer significant heat loss.**_

Out of all the things he has read ,This reason fit Granger as she had spent quite a long time in bathroom. And maybe that too in cold water. _was she trying to kill herself_ Draco snorted. And since nothing seemed to work till now, he could only think about one aid left..

 _ **First aid**_ :-

 _ **Share body heat – to warm the person's body,remove your clothing and lie next to the person, making skin-to-skin contact. Then cover both bodies with a blanket.**_

Making up his mind. He looked at her for the last time and removed his clothes.

"I am sorry Granger. this is for your own good." He apologized to her unconscious form before removing the towel that was still covering her body. But he did not glance once at her naked body as he immediately got inside the blanket and covered them, his eyes shut during the whole process. He opened them once he was sure that they were completely covered with blanket. He slowly pulled Hermione's naked form towards him. He shivered as her cold skin made contact with his warm one. Urging himself, he moved further towards her unconscious form and held her naked body against his as close as possible. Now he could feel all the curves of her small body. He could feel the little wetness of the blood on his thigh where her nether regions made contact with him.

 _In_ _other situation, the condition might have been arousing. But right now, she was bleeding and vulnerable, and he was guilty and ashamed. What had happened to Granger that made her so vulnerable. Was it really her parents. Was her periods always this problematic. Were the pain in her lower abdomen really just bad cramps. What was the nightmare about. Why had she shut down from Potter and Wesley. What were the bruise from and so bad. Why had she been crying so much lately . Had she just tried to kill herself in the bathroom and scrubbed her skin raw, but why?_ And the last thought made Draco shiver. _Just four days more and then he will get his answers out of Granger_ Draco thought and calmed himself.

Draco was brought out of his thoughts as Hermione moved beside him. He immediately looked at her and checked her breathing. She was not shivering anymore and her face was red, which Draco concluded was from their heat. She continued to struggle to get the blanket of her as if she was suddenly hot. And Draco immediately knew that she was out of danger and probably conscious but yet sleeping.

He did not even realise how time passed as he glanced at the clock and it was mid afternoon. Suddenly his stomach growled and he realized that he had not eaten anything since morning and neither has Granger. He slowly got out of the bed deciding to let Hermione sleep until he made something to eat. But then he realized that she was still naked underneath. So he took one of his T-shirt from the cupboard and once again closing his eyes, tried to get it on still sleeping Hermione. After some efforts when he was successful, he opened his eyes and glanced at her. The t-shirt was more loose than he had expected and went upto her upper knee. _Atleast she is modestly covered_ he thought and gently laid her back on bed and put the blanket up to her waist.

 _And Now breakfast and her potions_ he thought and shuddered. _He felt like a parent and Granger was like a child under his care. And when did he get so sincere and caring. Maybe it was just the deal with Potter_ he thought. After getting dressed, he went to the kitchen.

He was setting the plates on eating table when he saw Hermione making her way down the last stairs very slowly.

"Are you alright?" he could not help but ask when he saw her chewing her lips as if trying to keep a moan.

"Hmm." She replied and sat down on the chair. "What happened Malfoy? Last I remember, I was in the bathroom and what am I wearing." She asked a little panicked again.

"Well you fainted again. so, I put you in bed and you are wearing my T-shirt." Draco replied keeping it short and out of details.

"WHAT? Hh..how did it get on me Malfoy?" Hermione asked fuming and stuttering a little.

"You fainted in bathroom, Granger. And in a towel. So, I had to put it on you. Otherwise you would be in a towel right now". Draco tried to explain as little as possible.

"You did'...did you?" Hermione asked again stuttering.

"No Granger, I did not look at you. I had closed my eyes." Draco replied sensing what she had asked ."And enough of the talk. Now eat something and then I will give you the potions." He said again changing the topic and giving her no room for argument.

Draco was relieved to see as Hermione slowly finished her food after him and without getting nauseous. He then gave her the potions which she was currently glaring at, like a child.

"You know Granger! That's a little immature." Draco said. At this Hermione glared at him but gulped her potions, frowning a little.

"Malfoy?" Said Hermione looking at her hands in her lap.

"Yes Granger?" Draco looked at her.

"Thank you for everything. I am sorry I did not say it earlier." Hermione replied still not meeting his eyes.

"Don't mention it Granger." Draco replied but after thinking a little he said again. "Instead you can answer some of my questions."

"What is it?" Asked Hermione fear in her voice. She knew this was coming. But she did not want to face it.

"Bruises Granger! Why are there bruises on your body?" He asked reading her expression.

"I fell down the stairs at home." Hermione replied in a monotone. Now she was fidgeting with her hand.

Draco wanted to believe her but his mind stopped him. He could sense that she was lying. But he knew that if he messed up now, she would shut him out just like Potter and Wesley. So he settled with a "okay". After all he was a Slytherin and he knew that patience was the key to get information right now.


	8. Truths

**A/N:- As I promised that the next chapter is going to be a bit fast. Here it is. Thanks again for your patience.**

 _ **8\. Truths**_

It had been fifteen days since year started, one week since Draco gave Hermione her last dose of potions on her last day of periods. That was when Draco last talked to her. He could not help but think that Granger had been trying to hide from him for a week now. He barely saw her in common room. She was always in her room when she was in the dorm, with her door locked.

Today Draco had caught a glimpse of her in class. He had noticed that instead of looking better than she did one week ago, she was looking much worse. _Should not her health have improved as it had been seven days since she stopped bleeding. And that was enough time for a witch's body to recover from blood loss. Today he will talk to her, no matter what-_ thought Draco as he stepped into the common room.

He kept his bag on the table and sat down on the couch. Suddenly he heard retching sounds comming from the bathroom. " _Granger! Why the hell is she throwing up again?"_ Thought Draco and made his way upstairs towards the bathroom.

"Granger! Are you in there?" He asked from outside the bathroom door. Then the retching stopped for a moment only to start again with full force. "Granger I am coming in." He said getting concerned.

"NO MALFOY. Don't come inside, plz. I will be out in a minute." Came a muffled reply from inside. Draco sighed "okay Granger, i am waiting." And he went back to common room.

It had been full ten minutes but Granger was not out yet. _Is Granger's one minute equivalent to others ten minutes_ draco thought irritably. As if sensing his thoughts, he heard the bathroom door click open but Hermione never came down, instead he heard an ear piercing scream.

He ran upstairs and saw her crying full force sitting against the bathroom door, her hand against her middle.

"Granger! What happened?" He asked and tried to pick her up from the floor.

"Malfoy help me. please!...Ahhh" Hermione managed to mumble between pain. Draco saw that her eyes were becoming unfocussed and she let out another scream of pain. _Hermione Granger was begging for help, surely she was hurting too much_ Draco thought.

"What hurts Granger. Tell me what should I do?" He asked panicked. " I will just call Madame pomfrey" and he saw as Hermione's face lost all colour at the statement.

"NO MALFOY..PROMISE ME WHATEVER YOU DO. THIS WILL REMAIN BETWEEN YOU AND ME.." Hermione managed to say between screams.

"What the hell are you saying Granger? You need help. I can promise you anything later." And he made an attempt to pick her up but she struggled.

"No Malfoy. You have to promise me first. Plz." Hermione said. Draco saw her breathing was getting heavy and she looked like dead.

"Okay Granger ok. Now tell me what hurts?" He asked but Hermione just screamed in reply clutching her stomach more tightly.

Draco's eyes widened in realization and he saw a large puddle of blood pooling beneath her. And in that moment Draco understood that the situation was out of his hand and he needed help. So, he sent the patronus to the only person he could think of at that moment 'BLAISE ZABINI'.He picked Hermione up from the floor who was writhing in pain and went to his dorm.

"Malfoy please... It hurts." Came her voice again. And Draco had never felt so helpless in his life. He put her on his bed gently.

"Shhh! I know Granger. You will be fine, just a few seconds. Okay now breathe." Draco said soothingly. _Where are you zabini_ he had begun to feel like Blaise had ditched him, just then there was a knock downstairs. _Finally, zabini shows up_ he mumbled." Now you will be fine Granger." He whispered to her and ran downstairs.

Draco opened the door and without waiting a moment began to drag Blaise upstairs.

"What's wrong Mate. Why are you in such a hurry?" Blaise asked surprised by Draco's reaction.

"Granger! Something is wrong with her. She is just screaming in pain. It had...I will explain later ,Blaise. First you need to check her." Draco finished in a panicked voice as they reached upstairs and to Draco's room.

"What the hell happened to her?" Blaise asked as he ran towards Hermione and immediately began checking her pulse.

"She was bleeding like that a week ago and she also had cramps. Well, actually really nasty ones. But I thought it was okay since you said that it was normal during periods. So, I gave her blood replenishing Potion and pain potion for seven days. After that I thought she was going to be okay since she would have stopped bleeding. But today I found her retching in the bathroom again and in this condition as she came out." Draco explained and then stopped as Hermione let out another scream.

"How did you know that she was on her periods?" Asked Blaise raising an eyebrow.

"What else could it be Blaise? She was showing all the signs." Said Draco a little confused.

"Are you sure that you are not forgetting anything else Mate?" Blaise enquired again. He saw as Draco nooded. "Okay then. I need you to wait outside." He said again and waited for draco to leave. He began checking Hermione as soon as the door closed behind Draco.

Draco was pacing outside his room. He shivered occasionally when Hermione screamed in agony. It had been five minutes since Blaise had thrown him out of his own room. _What the hell is taking him so long? Draco cursed Blaise as there was another ear piercing scream from inside and then everything went quiet._ And then the door opened and out came a exhausted and traumated looking Blaise zabini.

"Blaise! What happened?" Draco asked. His heart said that something was completely wrong. On not getting any reply he shook Blaise a little." please answer me Mate. Is she okay?"

"She is with child." Blaise replied in a monotone still in a shock. He said it in such a whisper that Draco doubted what he had just heard.

" WHAT? Blaise I thought that you just said.." Draco started.

"You heard me completely right Draco." Blaise replied in a more confident tone now. He saw as all the colour drained from Draco's face.

"How far along is she?" Draco asked after sometime as he came out of his own shock.

"Two weeks at most. And..." Blaise was interrupted once again.

"That's impossible Blaise. She just got her periods one week ago. And you very well know its impossible if she was pregnant then." Draco said.

"Will you just hear me out." Blaise spoke in an irritated tone. " she was not on her periods Malfoy. There is a tear in her vagina and thats why she is bleeding continuously. She was raped." Blaise explained and saw Draco lean against the wall for support.

Meanwhile Draco felt like all his question has been answered in that single statement. _That explained why Granger flinched away from touch. Why she had been bleeding so much. Why she stopped eating, crying regularly , bruises , rubbing her skin raw,nightmare, limping and everything. That was why she looked worse when he had stopped giving her potion because she never stopped bleeding. Now that he has got all the answers, he wanted to oblivate himself from the situation but he knew that was cowardy._

 _"_ Two weeks along! So that means She conceived just before school started, right Blaise?" Draco saw as Blaise nooded his head. Draco could see that his friend wanted to say more. So, he asked " Blaise! do you want to say anything else?"

"She is severely anaemic due to blood loss and her uterus is weak from trauma. Whoever did it was a complete animal and was very brutual. And as much as it pains me to say this, don't even let her think about abortion. Its only going to kill her, she can't suffer anymore blood loss." He saw as Draco slid down against the wall and sat down on the floor.

"Draco are you alright?" Blaise asked a little concerned at his friend's reaction.

"I am much better Blaise, but its not me we are talking about. Is she going to have a healthy pregnancy." Draco asked unsure of his voice.

"She is badly injured inside and her body needed time to heal. But with this pregnancy its going to be opposite. She needs to carry this pregnancy to full term for her own sake. Because this child has got less that five percent chance of survival."

"You mean going through all that pain for nothing in the end!. I am going to kill that bastard whoever did it. Granger may be my enemy but she is a girl, zabini. And no one deserve this. " Draco said harshly his temper flaring.

"I totally agree, Mate. But you can't invade her memory in her delicate condition just to get to the rapist. It will cause too much stress on her body. Especially the memory as painful as that. Do you understand?" Blaise said as understatement.

"I get it Blaise. How is she right now?. She was bleeding too much and what about the pain in her lower abdomen." Draco asked.

"I did the spells to close the tear in vagina. And the pain was due to after effects of the trauma on her womb. Its going to continue so, she needs to start taking proper potions. Pre natal, blood replenishing, one for the cramps. And don't let her get stressed at all, its already enough for her. Most of all, she can't strain her body by heavy lifting or exercises. Get her to eat as much healthy as you can." Blaise explained.

"Does she even know that she is pregnant?" Draco asked meeting Blaise's eyes.

"No Draco, I had to give her some sleeping potions. She was in too much pain." Blaise said looking at the floor.

"Great! That means I will have to give her the news." Draco mumbled running a hand through his already messed up hair.

" I am sorry Mate. To both of you." Blaise said and patted Draco on the shoulder. "I should go. She will wake up any minute now. Just remember what I said."

"Blaise! Is she going to be okay through all this?" Draco asked in a defeated voice.

He was surprised when Blaise smiled and said "with love, even the death can be defeated." And then zabini was gone.


	9. Friendships

**A/N:- Please forgive me friends for such a late update. I was not well..but anyways here is the chapter and I hope you enjoy.**

 _ **4\. Friendships**_

Draco could not help himself from feeling anger and hatred towards the girl sleeping in his room. _He had been trying to help her all these days but thinking that she was just on her 'Time of Month'. And Granger has not denied it once by telling him the truth. He remembered how her eyes went wide on the word 'Cramps'. If only she had tried to get help earlier, she would not have been anaemic right now and maybe abortion would have been an option. Now she had to give birth to a rapist's child and that too dead._

 _But his other rational part felt pity for her. She did not deserve this. So much emotional and physical pain. There was no one who could even comfort her right now- Not her parents, not potter and Wesley. Most of all how was she supposed to open up to him suddenly after all those years of torments he had inflicted upon her calling her mud...No, that was it. He was going to be there for her now. He will be the one to comfort her. Maybe that could pay a bit for his sins. He will look after her, no matter how much difficult it could be._

With the new found determination he entered his room and saw Hermione curled in a foetal position. There was distress on her face even in the sleep. He could not help but stare at her stomach. It was too much for him to take in. The person he had hated for eleven years but yet grew up with from child to a teen was pregnant right now. But Merlin knew he had never wanted her to be in such a condition.

He looked away from her stomach and sat down on the bed beside her head. Before he knew what he was doing, he was smoothing her hair with his hands. She snuggled closer to him moaning a little and that reminded Draco about the potions. _The other potions he could get easily but Where the hell was he going to get prenatal potions for her._

"Malfoy!" He was brought out of his thoughts when Hermione tried to sit up with a little difficulty. He immediately got up and placing a pillow against the head board helped her to lean against it. He saw as she relaxed and let out a breadth of exhaustion.

"Are you feeling okay?" Asked Draco as she looked up at him. She nooded.

"What time is it?" She asked weakly.

"Its already eight at night". Draco replied eyeing her carefully."Maybe I should get something for you to eat." He said again and made to leave.

Before he could leave, Hermione held his hand-"I am sorry". Draco turned back and saw a sincerity on her face.

"What for?" He asked confused.

"For lying to you. I know Blaise told you everything." She said not meeting his eyes.

"Its no use Granger. We are not friends and so I understand that you did not share your problem with me. I don't expect you to." He replied a little harshly than he has meant to.

He saw as suddenly Hermione began to get up from the bed wobbling on her legs.

"What are you doing? You have to rest." He said supporting her immediately and sat her on bed.

"Its no use Malfoy. We are not friends and so I understand if you don't help me. I don't expect you to and so let me go to my room." She replied with equal harshness copying Draco's words.

On realizing what she had meant Draco sighed " I am sorry Granger. I did not mean it that way. Its just if you had told me about the actual problem then maybe you would have the option of ab..." He trailed of on realizing what he was just about to do. _Great! You dolt. She does not even know she is pregnant. And you were going to tell her about the abortion._ He mentally slapped himself.

"I already told You i am sorry for lying. What were you saying?" Hermione interrupted his thoughts.

"Umm nothing.. its okay." Draco replied quickly and made to leave again but realized Hermione was still holding his hand.

"Sit down Malfoy, please." Hermione said weakly. And the weakness made Draco to comply. He sat down beside her.

"I am extremely sorry for lying to you when you were always there for me in the past days. I was so lost in my problems that I did not even got to say a proper thank you". Draco saw that the words pained her more than she was letting on. But he continued to listen "You have changed Draco. What you did in the past days, even friends do it rarely. Now I don't have any rights for asking anything more but you know I am selfish right now." Hermione laughed at this and it made Draco shudder. The laugh sounded like that of a hollow person on the verge of breaking. Most of all she had just used his first name. So, he decided that it was time to interrupt her.

" you know Granger. I just thought that maybe after this we could be friends. And even if I don't have much experience, I do know that friends don't hesitate before asking for favor. So just get on with it already." Draco said smirking a bit.

"Then on the name of our friendship. You won't tell a soul about anything that happened today. Do you promise me Draco?" Hermione asked meeting his eyes for the first time.

"Everyone knows you are stubborn, Granger. And that leaves me with no choice so, I do promise you that i won't tell a soul about anything that happened today." Draco replied with a sigh. He was not ready for what came next.

Hermione took his hand she was holding and placed a light kiss on it and with a thanks in her weak voice and then leaned back against the pillow. In that moment Draco Malfoy knew that Hermione Granger was not only the brightest but also the purest witch to grace Hogwarts. And whoever did this to her was going to pay dearly. He just needed to wait until Granger's delivery.

'Delivery' the word reminded him that in fact he was hiding something from her right now- _not just something but her pregnancy and he needed to tell her the truth before it created a rift between their new found friendship_. He also knew that he needed to do it slowly so that it did not put a shock on her.

"Granger! I will get something for you to eat." He said slowly and went out of the room without waiting for a reply. This time Draco did not cook but instead called for his house elf to prepare something because he had a strong feeling that he was going to need Tiny much more now. After five minutes Draco went back to his room with some soup and Bacon.

"Granger!" He called upon finding an empty bed. He checked the bathroom and saw her sitting on the floor with a calander in hand. He froze and just prayed to Merlin that she was not doing what he thought she was. But her face told him that it was already too late.

"I am late." She replied staring at the floor.

He knew what she meant by it but he could not just react to it." What do you mean?" He asked stuttering a bit.

"My periods were due two days ago. I am late." And Draco was shocked as she let out a wail of pure agony as if thousands of cruciatus was being inflicted upon her.

"It may be just stress." Draco lied to calm her down even though he knew it was not.

"Its not. I can feel it inside me." She replied. He saw as she clutched at her midsection as if trying to rip something out."Get this thing out of me." She said suddenly in a low voice. Draco just stood there frozen.

"MALFOY! GET IT OUT OF ME. RIGHT NOW." She screamed in a very high pitch voice.

And Draco was forced to move."Look at me Granger" he said kneeling down beside her and when she did not comply. He took her face in his hands.

"Its not the child's fault that it was conceived through sexual assault. Its innocent just like you are. And its as much victim as you are. Please don't get so absorbed in your sorrow that you hurt someone innocent." He said without blinking and looking straight in her eye.

"Easy for you to say Draco, but this child is going to remind me of that monster. I am still in Hogwarts. People are going to talk rubbish once they find out. This child does not even have a future because I won't have one. Pregnancy is difficult enough with a partner. How am I going to do it alone? Malfoy!" She continued to wail and mumble at the same time, only leaning against his chest now.

"You know Granger! Even today students talk behind my back calling me a death eater and what not. What should I do? Cry everyday. You are stronger than that. So don't give a shit about what they say. You have called me a friend and this friend is not going to leave you alone. I will be there with you through every walk of this pregnancy. I promise." He said with full sincerity in his voice.

"Do you know that you just promised?" Hermione asked surprised but meeting his eyes.

"I am aware." He replied touching her cheek lightly and removing the tear drops."Now come on let's get you out of this bathroom." He chuckled and picked her of the floor.

"I can walk, you know". She protested as he laid her down on bed.

"I know but the dinner is getting cold and we are hungry." He said pouting a little.

"We? But I am not hungry." She asked confused.

"From 'we' I meant me and this little guy." He replied putting a hand on her lower abdomen. He knew that the action was an intimate one. But he had to show her hope right now, to keep her stress free.

He took the plate from the bedside table and brought a spoonfull of soup to her mouth"Here! Eat up". When she did not open her mouth he pleaded "Please Granger!" Making a puppy face. To this she even smiled slightly.

"Draco! I am full." She protested after few minutes as he brought another spoonful of bacon to her mouth.

"But you did not finish half your food." Draco frowned.

"It's either this or I am going to throw up whatever I ate. Your choice!" She huffed.

"Okay fine! I forgot how stubborn you are for a moment." He teased placing the plate on the table.

"Thank you Malfoy. For everything. I still can't believe it's you doing all this." She replied followed by a yawn.

"Well, someone needs to sleep more and talk less." He said helping her to lay down completely and putting a pillow under her head. He tucked her under blanket and made to leave.

"Malfoy! Will you sleep beside me?" She asked half asleep.

"Off course Granger." He replied and taking the almost half empty plate went to kitchen.

Draco could not help but feel guilty. _He had just given her false hope about the child but what was he supposed to do. For a moment there he thought that Granger was out of her mind from the way she was reacting. Atleast she was calm right now. Tomorrow he will have to talk to Blaise about some other options for her and get her the potions._ He sighed.

About fifteen minutes he was back in the room after finishing his dinner.

"You took long." He was surprised to hear her voice.

"Why haven't you slept yet?" He asked getting under the blanket beside her.

"I could not." She replied snuggling closer to his chest.

"Why?" he asked placing a hand protectively around her waist as if it was the most common thing to do.

"I don't know. I was feeling lonely. Good night Draco!" She mumbled.

"Good night Granger!" He replied feeling her soft breadth on his chest. _You are changing me completely and you don't even realize it_ He thought closing his eyes.


	10. Conflicts

**A/N:- I am putting this chapter for your guessing. And I would like to know whether you guys would like the pregnancy to be miscarried or anything else. Your opinion means a lot to me. Please review to let me know about Hermione's condition in further chapters. I will write them according to your liking. Thank you now enjoy.**

 _ **10\. Conflicts**_

Early morning, Hermione woke up with a feeling of dull ache in her lower abdomen. She tried to sit up but felt a weight around her waist. Only then did she realize that she was in Draco's bed with him. The events of the previous night hit her full force and his hand suddenly felt like hot iron around her waist. She pushed his hands away and got out of the bed.

The movement woke Draco up. "Granger!" He called her name behind her as he saw her walking out of his room in haste. He was sure that she heard him because she stopped for a moment but then continued to run.

Hermione shut the door after entering her room and fell on her bed crying in pure agony. She felt like she was reliving _that_ night once again. _The night which changed her life for worst, shattered her, took her innocence, put_ her in her current predicament. She placed her hand on her midsection trying to feel the life inside her but immediately removed it.

Malfoy's words rung in her ear but no matter how much she tried to feel acceptance for the child, she was failing miserably. 'Malfoy' The name brought the memories of the incidents of previous night. _why the hell had she acted that way- as if he was her only hope, even though she knew that he could be anything but her hope. She should stay away from him just like Harry and Ron, if possible even more. After all he was..._ Her though was interrupted by a loud and abnormal bang on the door.

"Granger! Are you alive in there. Please open the damn door." She sensed the frustration in Draco's voice and even more concern.

 _How can he be concerned and after everything he did till now-_ her bitter mind thought _. But her heart knew that none of this was his fault. He has changed and he has proved it. But her wounds ran so deep that she could not just heal. She was sure that the two nights were just a moment of vulnerability that she had spent with him._

 _"_ Granger! Please." Draco called again.

"What do you want Malfoy?" She hissed just as she opened the door. Draco was confused as he sensed the venom in her voice and his last name from her mouth. "What's wrong with you?" He asked dazed.

"Nothing is wrong with me Malfoy. Now if you will leave me alone." She made to shut the door but he held it back easily with his hand.

"Granger! What is it? I thought after everything yesterday night we were friends." He questioned trying to keep calm.

"Yesterday was mistake. We are not friends Malfoy and we can never be". Hermione replied putting a strong face. She could feel the energy draining from her body by all the fight. And all the walking was causing as much pain in her nether regions as well as stomach. She was sure that if this continued a bit more, she will collapse.

"Really Granger! Then what was it that happened yesterday, AN ACT?" Draco all but shouted the last part as his temper flared. He immediately regretted it as he saw her leave the door open and cowering back _from him_. Her eyes beginning to water. "Granger! I am sorry. Please listen..." He tried to apologize.

"Please Malfoy! Please leave me alone. I am sorry about yesterday. It was just...Ahhh" She trailed of feeling a sharp pain. Draco's heart leapt in horror as he saw her condition. _What kind of a healer are you going to become, fighting with a patient?- He mentally cursed himself._

"Granger! You need to sit down" Without waiting a moment he marched towards her to help. "Don't come near me Malfoy. Please!" This made Draco pause halfway. He saw as she slowly made her way towards her bed. He knew that each step was more painful than it already looked. He let out a breath of relief that he did not know he was holding when Hermione reached the bed and relaxed. But it did not last long as she laid down on bed holding her midsection and let out another whimper.

 _He knew that she needed to be checked continuously, given her condition. And now that he knew what the problems were, he could do it easily. He just could not understand why was she suddenly back to her defensive mode like the first day._

"Granger! Please let me diagnose you." He pleaded again hearing her whimper. Upon getting no reply he slowly made his way towards her bed and into her room for the first time. Hesitantly, he touched her shoulder "Granger! Lie back down." He said while gently helping her to acquire the position. He had expected her to struggle again but she did not. _Maybe too tired to put up a fight-_ he thought and took out his wand and muttered a spell running it across her body.

"Granger! Are you bleeding again?" He asked slowly as his wand glowed red during the diagnosis of her private parts. She just nodded. On further diagnosis he concluded that the bleeding was from the tear in her vagina that she had reopened. He closed it with a quick spell and cast some of the pain relieving spells on the region. He read her expression as she relaxed immediately from pain relief.

"Now Granger! You need to be more careful. I have closed the tear again but it needs time to heal. you need to take it easy." He observed that she had not opened her eyes ones since he entered the room as if trying to block him out of her mind.

"Granger! Did I do something wrong?" He blurted out not being able to take her ignorance any further.

"No Malfoy. I just need some time alone. Its too much to take in." She replied her eyes still closed.

Draco knew that it indeed was too much for her and decided to not pressurize her any more. It was best if he left right now. "Okay! I will be in my room if you need anything." And with this he left her alone.

Hermione opened her eyes as she felt the door shut."I am sorry Malfoy. I know its not your fault but yet I cannot forgive you. And it's better if you never know the truth about this child." She mumbled to herself and cried to sleep once again.

After waiting for Granger in his room and his hope being shattered again, Draco went to the great hall for breakfast. He kept glancing at Gryffindor table hoping that at least she would show up for breakfast.

"Mate! How is she?" Blaise asked pouring some pumpkin juice in his goblet.

"She is the same, Blaise. Today she reopened the tear that you healed yesterday. But I closed it." Draco sighed.

"Did you tell her about her pregnancy?"

"No, she found it out herself. She was late." Draco replied his mind wandering to the thoughts of previous night.

"Off course she was. Is she alright? How did she react?"

"She wanted it out of her. And for a moment there I thought that she would have done it if she had a knife." Draco replied feeling nauseous at the thought.

"Well that was to be expected. At least she is ready to carry on the pregnancy." Blaise saw as Draco's face lost all color at his words.

"Blaise! She never said that she was going to carry on this pregnancy. I tried to calm her down yesterday and she did calm down. Yesterday she told me that i was a friend. But today she was all cooped up in her shell. In fact she told me that yesterday was a mistake. I don't understand what happened to her mood. I just hope she does not think about terminating the pregnancy." Draco said running a hand through his perfect hair.

"Calm down Mate. You have to help her and panicking won't do any good in this situation. And I suggest that you don't leave her alone for long time. Its only going to get her more depressed. Keep her distracted if not happy." Blaise saw as his friend nodded in response.

Blaise took out a box from his bag. "Here Mate." He said handing the box to Draco.

"What's this?" Draco asked confused.

"Its potions for her. I thought you would have some problem finding all the correct ones. So, I prepared this box. It has all the necessary ones." Blaise replied keeping his voice low.

"Thanks Blaise. I was just thinking about where to get the pre natal ones." Draco replied placing the box in his bag.

"Mention not Malfoy because they are not for you." Blaise replied smirking.

"Whatever zabini." Draco replied disinterested, just then another question came to his mind. "Blaise! Did you tell anyone about Granger's condition?"

"No, she gave me an unbreakable vow yesterday to keep it a secret even before I started the checkup." Blaise replied taking some bites from his sandwich.

"Offcouse she did. Brightest witch and all." Draco scoffed.

 **A/N:- Thanks to Grovek26 and cares 1970. Your positive reviews motivate me. Keep reviewing.**


	11. Accusations

**A/N:- I was not sure about this chapter at all. And thus worked on just my instincts. I will understand If you guys have queries. Just let me know. Also I have cleared some confusions about Draco's promise to hermione about not revealing her secret (though its mentioned in chapter 9 friendships). Now enjoy...**

 **Warning:- This chapter contains Non-con. Don't read if under Eighteen.**

 _ **11\. Accusations**_

Draco let out a breath of relief as he entered the common room leaving behind a chasing Harry. _Blasted Potter! He muttered._ Harry had been chasing him from the Great Hall and Draco knew that he wanted to know about Hermione. But what was he supposed to say when know-it-all Granger had already made him promise to not utter a single word about _her condition_ to anyone.

He glanced at Hermione's door which was still closed. _How eagerly he wanted to knock on it and check on her but it would just infuriate her more._ So, Draco laid down heavily on the common room couch with nothing special to do since it was Sunday.

Draco was standing in the corner against a wall in Diagon Alley. Suddenly he saw Granger coming out of Flourish and Blotts carrying a large pile of books which was too heavy for her.

Draco followed her as she made her way towards Leaky Cauldron. Not far behind, he entered to room number 106 moments after her. The room was dimly lit with just a candle on the bed side table leaving the maximum room in darkness but the bed was lit enough and Draco saw the plain white sheets on it.

He was confused when Granger shut the door of the room and without even glancing at him made her way towards the table. It seemed like she was unable to see him or sense his presence, But why?. After putting her books on the table she vanished behind another connecting door which Draco concluded to be bathroom as he heard the water running.

Suddenly he heard a scream and the bathroom door swung open, only this time Hermione stepped out struggling and behind her was a male figure who had her hands pinned behind her back.

"Leave her alone you idiot!" Draco shouted. At the same time he tried to reach for his wand only to realize that he was frozen. He could not even move his finger. He saw as the figure dragged a very frantic and struggling Granger towards the bed and threw her on it mercilessly. Draco tried to concentrate on the person's face but the light was not enough and his back was turned to him.

"What do you want?" He heard her ask, breathing heavily. Draco sensed the fear in her voice.

"Granger! Granger! You will know that soon enough." The person replied and Draco was shocked about how much the voice sounded like his own.

Draco began to struggle more in his frozen state as the person cast a binding charm on Hermione. Now her hands were pinned to bed and she was crying and screaming.

"Please let me go!" She screamed again.

"Off course princess! But first let me have my share of fun." The person chuckled and got on top of her. And Draco realized for the first time about what was going to happen and began to struggle like a beast trying to move.

The person tore her top from the centre and began groping her breast painfully and Hermione let out a whimper."please don't do this." She begged and Draco felt like the most useless creature on earth at the moment. He tried to look away but his neck would not rotate. It felt like someone was forcing him to look at the monstrosity going on in front of him.

The person continued to struggle with her bra and getting frustrated he vanished the remaining of her clothes. Draco was unable to process what was more ridiculous- Granger naked in front of him or what was about to happen.

"I am going to make you scream tonight. Are you ready princess?" The person let out a maniacal laugh and began stripping out of his clothes. And Draco saw the naked body which was an exact replica of his own. Only then did he notice that the person's clothing were the same black pants and white shirt which he owned as well.

'No this was not happening, it could not be me'. Draco mumbled in horror. But it was too late, he saw himself as the person turned around to cast some spells on the door. Only the difference was in the eyes of the person which was completely black like that of a demon whereas his were complete silver. 'No don't do it. Please. Not with my body' Draco begged the person in his disguise, but the person did not even look back and continued towards bed.

Draco saw the horrified look on Hermione's face and the tears staining her cheeks."Ready princess!" The demon whispered and kissed her brutally. Suddenly he let out an anguished cry and left her mouth spitting the blood mixed saliva on the floor. Draco could not help but smile even in that dense situation realizing that Granger had bitten the bastard's tongue. His happiness did not last long as the demon slapped Hermione with full force and she whimpered.

'Let her go. You bastard!' Draco screamed again. But there was nothing he could do but watch and he knew it. _Draco Malfoy loathed himself._

"You are going to pay for that you whore!" The demon whispered in a deadly tone. And he parted her legs easily.

"NO. NO, PLEASE NO." Hermione screamed trying to shut her legs but Draco's demon was already between her legs, his shaft touching her core and making it impossible.

"Its your fault princess. You hurt me I hurt you. You make me bleed I make you bleed." The demon whispered loud enough for Draco to hear.

Hearing this Draco froze even more. He knew that Granger was a virgin from the rumours in school. It hurt for the first time even with enough gentleness and the demon had not even got her ready. _This was not good. Don't do it. She will die. Merlin help her._ Draco screamed in his mind again.

And then without warning the demon thrust into her and Hermione let out a scream of agony, so loud that Draco thought he will be deaf. And then everything went deadly quiet.

Draco looked at Hermione's face trying to search for some struggle. Her eyes were half open. She was staring at the ceiling without blinking her lashes which reminded Draco of a dead body with open eyes. Hell! He would have thought her dead if there was no sign of the tears flowing down the side of her face and onto the pillow.

Suddenly her body began jerking and Draco saw the source. The demon has begun to move within her at a slow pace but not gentle. And Draco knew that it was difficult for him to thrust in her dry entrance. _He just did not want to imagine the pain it was causing for Granger, seeing the amount of blood that was staining the once white sheet now turned crimson between her legs._

"Scream princess! Why aren't you screaming? Not enough for you. Huh!" Draco heard the demon say. He suddenly pulled out of her and mumbled a 'engorgio' on his shaft. Draco was completely terrified as he saw the demon's or rather his groin increase in length and width at the spell. How desperately he wanted to shut his eyes and not see what was to happen next but his lashes would not comply.

Then it happened. The demon thrust his enlarged shaft into her already bleeding channel, tearing her apart and an ear piercing scream from Hermione. Draco was not even sure if she was even alive anymore as her eyes closed and she lost consciousness.

"Malfoy!" Draco heard someone calling his name somewhere far away and suddenly the room began to blur before his eyes.

"Malfoy! It's just a dream. Come on wake up." The voice called again. And Draco's eyes shot open this time.

The first thing he noticed was the brightly lit room, so different from the dark one. Then he felt small hands rubbing his cheeks lightly. As his vision cleared, he saw Hermione kneeling beside the couch and then he noticed her hands which were drying the wetness on his cheeks. Only then did he realize that he was crying and probably fell asleep on the common room couch which ended up in nightmare.

But the recognition did nothing to sooth his racing heart from the nightmare. The monstrosity he has just witnessed with his own eyes and committed by his own body was far too real to be a dream. He needed to know the answer from her, wanted to know who was responsible for her misery.

"Granger! Who did this to you?" He blurted out without processing his words. Their eyes met and he saw the horror in hers at his sudden question.

"What are you talking about?" Hermione stuttered, trying to get up from the floor unconsciously putting a hand on her lower abdomen. The action brought Draco to the harsh reality of her condition and her suffering with 'the child' _that might possibly be his._

"I need to know the truth about the child. Who raped you Granger? Tell me, who did this to you." He asked getting up from the couch and helping her to her feet as gently as possible. He did not let go of her as her body began shaking, with tears not far behind at his words.

"Ca-can't t-t-ell you Malfoy. Please let me go." She begged silently, trying to get out of his embrace.

Draco did not know what made him utter the next words but he did. "Was it me?" He asked looking directly in her eyes for an answer. For a moment she froze at his words just looking at his face with shock in those big brown eyes that mesmerized Draco. _He silently continued to pray to Merlin to hear a 'No' from her mouth. But something told him, he was not going to be that lucky._

"Just let me go Malfoy. Please! I can't tell you." She begged again feeling dizziness taking over. All fight gone from her, she was now leaning against his chest. Her hands hung limply on her side to avoid any more contact than necessary to keep her from swaying.

"Just a 'yes' or 'no'. Then I will let you go. Granger, please just answer me." Draco almost pleaded. He was aware of her worsening condition but could not bring himself to let go of her and the answers on which their life depended- her's, his and the child's.

Hermione suddenly felt a burning rage inside her."WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE TO FORCE ME INTO ANYTHING? YOU WANT TO KNOW WHO RAPED ME. HERE IS THE PERSON. YOU DID. YOU THRUST THIS CHILD UPON ME." She shouted gesturing her index finger accusingly towards him and her left hand resting on her womb. And then she went completely limp in his arms as consciousness left her. Only Draco's embrace was the epitome keeping her from hitting the floor.

As for Draco, his mind went completely blank at the accusation. He was not sure about what was reality and dream anymore.

 **A/N:- For your convenience, here is the para about Draco's promise to Hermione from chapter 9 Friendships.**

 _ **"Then on the name of our friendship. You won't tell a soul about anything that happened today. Do you promise me Draco?" Hermione asked meeting his eyes for the first time.**_

 _ **"Everyone knows you are stubborn, Granger. And that leaves me with no choice so, I do promise you that i won't tell a soul about anything that happened today." Draco replied with a sigh. He was not ready for what came next.**_

 **Grovek26:- I understand that she needs help. And I promise to bring Snape but just a few more chapters later. Since, right now I am concentrating on Draco's and Hermione's relationship.**

 **cares 1970:- you are right. I should have brought the pregnancy issue a little later in chapter but she was in dire need of healing and so, the secret was revealed. Actually I like your ideas about the story and look forward to include them. Also sorry for not including Adrien Pusey.**

 **Thanks to both of you for your reviews and being a companion. I look forward to your continuing support.**

 **As for the others, please guys review and don't just read.**


	12. New story

**A/N: This story is my copyrighted version. All the characters and the plot solely belongs to me.**

 _ **Amorphous love**_

 **Prologue**

At the midnight, the moon somewhere lost into the depths of dark clouds. The Elliston Mansion was QUIET, that is if the 'QUIET' could be defined as the mere absence of sound. And not considering the havoc going on in the life of two people living or rather residing in one of the rooms.

"I have told you. There is nothing between me and Cole. For god's sake, believe me please!" Cried Karavella lovel Evans now Elliston.

"Can you prove it?" Questioned Aaron tightening his grip on her arms not caring as she winced. Who was he kidding. Off course, he cared, only if his mind was not so fogged up in anger.

They say anger makes a person devil. A likely situation and incident was about to take place tonight. And the devil himself was Aaron Dave Elliston. But a millennium question was, was he really a devil or a mere victim of circumstances!

"Prove? How Aaron? I don't have any evidence." Asked a confused Karavella, the tears now replaced by hope. Though happy to know that her Aaron was giving her a chance to prove her innocence. Not knowing what was about to hit her.

" I don't want proofs. Can you give what I want? Just think twice!" Aaron gazed into her eyes searching for answer. His heart beat faster than normal pleading him to not say what he was about to. But ADE was not one to listen to his heart. And thus the mind told to destroy the person standing in front of him in the same way she had destroyed his heart.

" I will give whatever you ask for. So that you believe me, that I don't love Cole." Karavella completed in a hopeful tone.

And thus Aaron did not wait further as Cole's challenge rang in his ear _'You can't even touch Karavella. She won't even let you put a finger on her. She is mine brother in law, just mine.'_

His anger grew ten fold and eyes blood shot. He clenched his fist leaving her arms and blurted out in the most indecent tone.

"Can you sleep with me? Can you form the relationship which exist between a husband and wife? Can you give yourself to me completely?"

 **Important Note:- I know guys…I should be cursed. I am truly sorry. But no worries as I will be updating soon. And am back with a new story of my own. Prologue has been posted. And plz do me the honors of reviewing about the new plot. Thank you. And plz plz Don't hate me…**


End file.
